With the constant development of science and technology and the continuous improvement of people's living standard, products with display devices, such as televisions, computers, and etc., have become necessities of every family. Besides, as new models of various products are emerging on the market, users will not only choose a product because of its performance, but also consider factors like the price, appearance (size, aesthetics, etc.) and weight. Generally speaking, for products with the same performance, users may prefer those with cheaper prices and better appearance.